


Secret Moments

by FullmetalDude1



Series: Vrains Shipping Writing Games, Bingos & Prompts [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Banter, Body Worship, Childhood Friends, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble Collection, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, First Time Nakedness, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interspecies Romance, Jealousy, Lace, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, Making Out, Mild Injury, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nipple Play, Rough Kissing, Somnophilia, Tentacles, Thighs, Trans Fujiki Yuusaku, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: NSFW Drabble collection01: Up against the wall02: A little bit of lace drives a man crazy03: Don't look under the bed04: Tell me what you want05: Tell me I'm good06: Behave07: Lapdance
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Flame/Homura Takeru, Fujiki Yuusaku/Kusanagi Shouichi, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: Vrains Shipping Writing Games, Bingos & Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725262
Kudos: 34





	1. Up against the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku drags Shoichi in the hotdog truck after a customer bothered them.
> 
> Hotdogshipping

Shoichi shouts when he's rammed against the wall behind him, but it gets swallowed in the kiss Yusaku drags him into, pulling him down, bossing him. Shoichi isn't sure how many times Yusaku has dragged him out of the public eye only to man handle him in the truck, but it never fails to make him shiver and ache head to toe.

It makes the kisses, so soft, so warm and gentle all the sweeter, even as Yusaku crowds in around him, pressing his thigh to Shoichi's groin.

"Fuck-" Shoichi can't help but wrap his arms around Yusaku's shoulders, tugging him closer, needing more.

Yusaku takes the opportunity, sliding his tongue past his lips, brushing it over his teeth, mapping out his mouth. Shoichi can't get enough of that taste, of having his short, beautiful boyfriend slam him against the wall and drag him into a searing kiss.

But they need to breathe so Yusaku pulls back first, even as Shoichi tries to chase his lips.

Shoichi opens his eyes, takes one look at Yusaku's face and grins. "You're jealous of some girl?"

Yusaku bristles, blushing and looking to the side. "She was touching what was mine when you said no."

Ahh. Shoichi feels his heart swell and he gently takes Yusaku's chin, so they're eye to eye.

"Maybe you should mark me up." Shoichi shrugs, baring his neck. "I won't mind."

Yusaku stares at his neck like it's a last meal.

Then he leans forward, kissing and biting, leaving Shoichi gasping, grinding on Yusaku's thigh as he steals all the air from his lungs.


	2. A little bit of lace drives a man crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken wears some pretty lace. Yusaku goes nuts.
> 
> Datastormshipping

Yusaku can't believe his eyes when Ryoken walks out the door, looking nothing short of a vision. 

Ryoken is blushing from his ears to his neck, a stunning red that makes a lovely contrast against the silver around his neck. A lavender bralette covers his nipples just barely, the nubs making the fabric poke out as spirals and swirls and patterns of every shape decorate the garment. His stomach is bare, his hands held at his side though he'd clearly rather be anywhere but there and then, out in the open for Yusaku to see. Lavender lace panties cling to his figure, bows on his hips. He's wearing lavender, near see-through and shiney stockings, with one kept in place by a garter belt that clips to the panties.

"Happy now?" Ryoken huffs, hands still balled at his side.

They'd made a bet last week on a game of Duel Monsters, with the winner deciding what the loser would wear at some point in the next week. Yusaku had won and gotten Ryoken involved in ordering the outfit for him, if it could even be called that. It barely covers anything, they knew that when they bought it but...

An advert doesn't compare to Ryoken's natural beauty. 

Yusaku stands up from the sofa, marching over to him. Ryoken is turning pinker and pinker, backing up until his back's to the wall and Yusaku is right in front of him.

"You're fucking stunning." Yusaku snarls.

Then he kisses Ryoken before he can reply, reaching out, toying with the garments, pulling the straps, feeling the lace, groaning at the delighted gasps Ryoken lets lose. He's like a pretty little present, all wrapped up for him.

Yusaku is the only one allowed to unwrap this gift and he most certainly will.


	3. Don't look under the bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai wasn't planning on properly interacting with his Origin. Then shit went down.
> 
> Mild gore description: Ai bites off a drunk guy's finger. Hinted child abuse.

Ai has been following his Origin ever since he escaped the Lost Incident. He sees him cry. He sees him break. He sees him stare into space, watching the other kids go home to new families that love the perfect little kid and would never look at him, not even once.

Those stupid humans have no idea what they're missing. His Origin is the best! He'll always protect his Origin, even when his Origin hides his Duel Disk under the bed because he can't look at him, like, rude.

But it comes in handy one night...

Yusaku comes to his room in the foster home scared out of his mind, pushing things in front of his door, diving into bed, holding his pillow, pulling the blanket over his head. Ai has never seen him like this. Then he hears screaming.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SLAVE!"

Yusaku sobs inside the blankets and pillows as the door rattles.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET ME A COLD BEER, IT WAS FUCKING LUKEWARM, GET HERE NOW!"

Ai watches the door slam open and Yusaku's temporarily and very drunk foster father marches in. The man throws his bottle at the pile of blankets.

And Ai sees red.

He springs from the Duel Disk, eating the bottle, biting the man's finger off. The stupid excuse for a human screams and runs out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Yusaku peaks out the pillows and stares at him. "Who are you?"

Ai looks at his scared, little Origin, no friend in the world, no one who would protect him, no one who cares.

He grins. "I'm the monster under the bed."


	4. Tell me what you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku has treasured Ai, having grown up together and protected each other. His dreams show his true feelings though.
> 
> Aiballshipping. Dubious consent because Yusaku thinks he's dreaming when he begs Ai to keep fucking him. Sequel to "Don't look under the bed". Trans Yusaku.

Yusaku had grown up with Ai, his monster under the bed. Ai has always been there for him. Protecting him. Listening to him. Reminding him to eat, cry and sleep. Over a decade of companionship never changed that, their bond only growing stronger and closer.

But now. Now he was a teenager. And teenagers have needs. No matter what he does though, he can't direct them at anyone but Ai. He's pretty sure it's because he's demisexual by this point, but I digress. The point is, Yusaku is in love with the only being who cares about him even a little and he doesn't want to ruin that one good thing in his life with his hormones.

But late into the night, he can't help himself.

He sinks into dreams. Deep, beautiful dreams where Ai wraps him up tights and fucks him deep, where Ai spreads his legs wide so Yusaku can give his beloved partner a show, where Ai wakes him up by eating him out, where Ai wants him and loves him and cums when Yusaku sucks him off and-

Yusaku gasps, eyes fluttering open, mouth still clammy and mind heavy with sleep.

Ai hangs over him, smiling wide, his eye shining in his monster form. "Awww, is my innocent little Yusaku dreaming about me?"

Yusaku takes a second to nod. He's still tired.

"You were making all sorts of lewd faces." Ai laughs and suddenly, Yusaku realizes there's something inside him. "I had to help you~"

Whatever is in him thrusts and Yusaku arches his back, gasping as the pleasure crashes over him, his cunt dripping. Fuck, fuck, he feels so full! He loves it!

"Ai, I~" Yusaku gasps, reaching for him, desperate. But his words fail him when Ai thrusts back in, striking his G-spot.

Ai smiles. "Tell me what you want, my little Yusaku."

Yusaku sobs and wraps his arms around Ai, his nails running down his back. "More!" Yusaku pleads freely, because it's the best dream he's ever had, it feels so real! "I want you! All of you! I love you Ai! I love you!"

Ai pauses in his thrusts, pulling back, staring at him. Yusaku follows him, kissing his neck and cheek, lapping at his skin.

Then Ai's arms wrap around him tightly. "I love you too, Yusaku."

Yusaku's heart swells and he leans up to kiss him, inviting that massive tongue, sucking on it, swallowing their breathes and moans and pleasure.

Yusaku's dream ends when he cums, screaming Ai's name, passing out with one of his arms still in his cunt.

When he wakes up, he bemoans his ruined sheets and talks to Ai about the clues they've found for the Lost Incident. Ai is being weirdly spacey today.


	5. Tell me I'm good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai doesn't deserve Yusaku. Yusaku would die for Ai.
> 
> Aiballshipping. Sequal to "Tell me what you want". Mild injury in VR.

Ai was disgusting. He had to be to use his partner like that. Yusaku had been sleeping, but tossing, turning, making soft breathy gasps and he wasn't sure if he was in a nightmare or a wet dream. Then Yusaku called his name. Begged and mumbled and pleaded with him to fuck him harder, deeper, more and Ai-

He'd always been weak for his partner. It didn't matter he was asleep, Ai would do anything Yusaku asked of him the second he asked. Ai had always loved Yusaku. He just never realized how much.

And now here he was, in his monstrous form, diving fast to swallow the Hanoi Knight that dared touch his Origin.

When nothing was left of his avatar, Ai raced to Playmaker's side, calling out to him. "Partner!"

Playmaker was still covered in damage cuts and slices from the Duel, a nasty cut going over his eye. He looked a mess and it was all Ai's fault. If he'd never gotten captured, then that Knight wouldn't have hurt his Yusaku so horribly.

"Ai!" Playmaker stumbled to his feet, then feel on his knees and hands. "Ai!"

"Playmaker!" Ai rushed to him, resting one of his limbs over a injury each so he could repair the data.

The injuries were worse than usual, some remnants of a virus in them. Shit. It might take a while to extract them. Playmaker slumps into his hold, faceplanting into what roughly amounts to Ai's chest. Oh he must be exhausted.

"Ai, did I..." Playmaker huffs and pants, then swallows, choking out, "Tell me I did good. That I made you proud by protecting you for once."

Ai knows he doesn't have a heart, not like a human one that pumps blood through the body or a metaphorical one that can shatter. But something like a heart in him breaks. 

His dear Yusaku just wants to please him. To make Ai proud of him. He's more worried about that than the sorry state he's in. 

"Yes." Ai forces himself to giggle as he heals the cuts. "You were my hero, Playmaker! I should give you a reward!"

Playmaker cracks a smile and barely thinks for a second before saying. "Ai, I love you." 

And Ai freezes because no. No way. He's not good enough, he doesn't deserve it, there are so many much more worthy humans out there than him that Yusaku should fall in love with, but-

Playmaker closes his eyes. "It's okay if you don't want me. I still love you. I always will."

Ai feels that same thing in him break and then he tilts Playmaker's head up. He leans down to kiss him, barely lasting a minute.

But Playmaker kissed right back, arm on the back of his head and maybe...

Maybe Ai can be good too.


	6. Behave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku enjoys being Ai's boyfriend most of the time. Ai wishes Yusaku would heave more. 
> 
> Aiballshipping. Sequal to "Tell me I'm good".

Yusaku has been on cloud nine lately. They'd barely been together for a week, but he's never been so happy. Ai licks him to wake him up, making Yusaku groan and bat at him. His whole body turns red whenever Ai says those three words, Yusaku suddenly unable to do anything but stammer a soft "I love you too" out. Which leads him to his current situation.

"Aww, you're so cute, Yusaku! I wanna see if that blush goes all the way down." Ai snickers like it's a joke.

But Yusaku... he's dreamed of this. He loves Ai. He wants to do it.

So, blushing bright red, Yusaku gulps and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Ai stares at him from his spot on his Duel Disk, his hands at his side, his eyes wide as dinner plates practically. Yusaku manages to unbutton his shirt and turns to Ai fully, sitting on his knees. Even showing only that much, he feels over exposed, exhilarated, scared.

"So?!" Yusaku spits out, curling his hands at his side. "Does the blush go al-all the way down, or what?!"

Ai snaps to attention, putting his hand on his hip, smirking up at him. "Is that anyway to talk to me?"

Yusaku grits his teeth and reaches for the buttons, then two tentacles grab his wrists and pull them down, keeping them to the bed. Yusaku gasps and looks up to see Ai's monstrous form leaning over him, one bright, glowing eye staring him down, his mouth open like he's panting for breathe.

"I said, is that anyway to talk to me, little Yusaku?" Ai's mouth stretches into a smile Yusaku's only ever seen in his dreams.

Yusaku swallows, biting his lip. "Fuck you." 

Ai hums, holding his chin, then smirks down at Yusaku. "Nah. I'd rather fuck you."

Suddenly, Yusaku is on his back, wrists together, staring up at Ai as he uses his other arms to brush away his shirt, run it over his chest, brush his nipples, making him gasp and his cunt drip.

"Now behave." Ai smirks at him.

Yusaku bites his lip and hisses out. "Make me."

Ai's smile widens and Yusaku feels arousal pool in his gut. Fuck.

"That can be arranged." Ai smiles at him.

Then he leans down, kissing Yusaku, damn near choking him with his tongue. Yusaku welcomes it, eyes rolling back, heart pounding out of his chest, mouth dropping open to welcome everything and anything Ai will give him. He wants it all. He wants Ai so much, he can hardly stand it.

Ai's tentacles have always been so big, but that doesn't mean they don't know how to gently touch, how to brush, how to toy with him, it seems. Yusaku can barely breathe from his tongue already, having his nipples gently rubbed and squeezed, his chest massaged and groped, his body is buzzing and his cunt is dripping. He can't catch his breathe and he feels like he's going insane the more Ai touches him, kisses him, pulls off his cloths.

Ai finally pulls back and smirks at him, licking his lips. "Where'd all that sass go now, my little Yusaku?"

"Ai." Yusaku says it because it's all he can say, he feels like he's forgotten every single word in the Japanese language. 

Ai snickers and brushes his hair off his forehead. "Now, that's a good boy. You can have a reward for your good behaviour."

Yusaku has a moment of confusion, then he gasps as one of Ai's tentacles slip into his boxers, brushing his cunt. "Ai!"

The tentacle is large and thick, but smooth and soft and there's no way it could ever fit inside him, but he's so wet and he feels so good, Ai~

"Hehe, you're making such a lewd face." Ai leans down closer, running his tongue over his neck, making Yusaku gasp and he tries hunching his shoulders to limit Ai's access to his sensitive neck. "It's adorable. I wanna see more of it."

Then more tentacles pull off his cloths and the tentacle between his legs has enough room to properly grind on him.

"Ai, it's too much, slow~" Yusaku can't stop whining and grinding in return, bucking his hips for more and to get away. "Slow down, please, I'll go insane!"

Ai snickers and whispers in his ear. "We'll see."

Yusaku whimpers & Ai laughs. He loves him.


	7. Lapdance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru's glad to see Flame after all this time, but he's... he's not sure how to get the Naga's cocks out.
> 
> Fireballshipping. Featuring Flame as a Naga, a half man, half snake creature.

Takeru was nervous. He'd been together with Flame for a while now, the two of them stumbling through a courtship of some kind, a weird mix of Naga and human dating traditions and making up their own as they go along. Every day, Takeru falls deeper in love with Flame. They get better at kissing with every moment and they've sort of felt each other up before, but not below the waist and he just-

Takeru swallows thickly when he glances up at Flame.

He wants more. He wants to feel Flame's coils around his naked body, anywhere the Naga wants to touch him. He wants to know Flame inside and out, how to give him pleasure and make him cum. Takeru wants Flame so much, he's dreamed of their reunion for 10 years and after that, he's dreamed of their first time often. He asked Flame about how sex works for Nagas, the awkwardness from that has faded and Takeru has to try.

So Takeru takes in a breathe and says. "Flame, can I do something with you?" 

Flame pauses in his reading to put the book he had in his tail down, turning towards him. "That depends what it is, Takeru."

"Okay, fair." Takeru swallows his nerves, gathers his courage. "I wanna make out."

Flame starts to grin, his tail curling and reaching for his ankle. "Oh? Is that all?"

Takeru feels his face burn but he shakes his head and straightens his back. "I... wanna sit in your lap too. And, feel you."

The coil around his ankle tightens, then it slides away, only for a thick coil to wrap around his waist and lift him in the air, making Takeru gasp and whimper. Fuck, he loves it when Flame manhandles him.

"You want to be more intimate with me?" Flame murmurs in a low voice, his eyes wide.

Takeru flushes to his ears, stammering out. "No-not all the way tonight, but I... I wanna feel you up and I... I wanna feel your cocks."

Takeru closes his eyes at that, the mental images overcoming him. Sitting in Flame's lap, the two of them sharing a searing kiss, a few of Flame's coils wrapped around him anywhere. Takeru gently running his hands over Flame's slit until he coaxes the two cocks Flame told him about to come out, so he could give him a handjob, or a blowjob. 

The coils around him squeeze for a moment and Takeru gasps gently, pleasure shooting up and down his spine. 

"I'd be honored." Flame murmurs.

With that, the coils bring Takeru down, setting him in Flame's lap. Flame takes his chin, tilts his head up and Takeru closes his eyes as he's drawn into a deep kiss. Flame's forked tongue slips between his lips and Takeru moans, brushing his tongue against his lips. He presses one hand over Flame's heart, feeling it slowly but strongly thumping in his chest, while the other hand slides down the center of Flame's chest. Flame gives a soft moan and Takeru feels his excitement and nervousness grow. 

Then his fingers brush Flame's slit and the coils around his waist tighten, making him gasp for air, pulling back from the kiss.

Flame is blushing, releasing Takeru from his coils. "Ss-sorry. I'm more sensitive than I thought I was." 

Takeru shakes his head. "It's fine, just uhh, hang on."

He pulls his shirt overhead, bearing himself to Flame, his nerves getting to him. Flame is staring at him with wide eyes, his face red, his hands twitching at his sides. Takeru gulps and leans closer to him, using his thighs to position himself over Flame's slit.

"I want you to wrap me up in your coils, Flame." Takeru whispers, his hands on Takeru's chest for balance, looking up at Flame. "I want to be close."

Flame swallows thickly and Takeru shudders when he feels the tip of Flame's tail sliding across his shoulders, then under his arms, wrapping more and more around his torso. Takeru moans as his nipples are brushed and teased. Fuck that's nice.

But he's supposed to be coaxing Flame's cocks out. So...

Takeru lowers himself until his ass meets Flame's slit. He feels Flame hitch his breath at that. Takeru takes in a deep breath too and starts to sway, brushing his ass against Flame's slit, trying to move in little circles to get him off.

"Ta-Takeru." Flame moans softly, tangling one of his hands in Takeru's hair, leaning down for a kiss.

Takeru reciprocates the kiss, sliding his fingers up and down Flame's chest. He continues to sway his ass and then changes tactics, going back and forth, almost like he's grinding against Flame's slit.

Flame gasps, his coils tighten, he slips his tongue further into Takeru's mouth, his tail tip slides into Takeru's pants, brushing against his boxers. Takeru whimpers, digging his nails into Flame's chest, grinding fully against Flame's slit.

They pull back from their kiss, gasping, panting, drawing back their nails, loosening their coils. They stare at each other for a while, not moving, just catching their breath.

Flame licks his lips. "This is good."

"Yeah." Takeru swallows, feeling shakey. "Should we keep going?"

"Please." Flame says it quickly on the tail end of a whimper.

Takeru let's out a breathless chuckle, drags Flame into another kiss, sliding his other hand near Flame's slit, where he can feel something starting to emerge. Flame groans and slides his tail into Takeru's boxers, brushing his cock. Takeru groans and grinds on those two somethings starting to come out. 

They've got a long night ahead of them.


End file.
